


Hope

by M_Carpe_Noctem



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Carpe_Noctem/pseuds/M_Carpe_Noctem
Summary: A love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lizzington. I will ship it forever. But this story is not a Lizzington one. But I will never write Liz as Red's daughter, NEVER.
> 
> I started to write it when I was really upset at Liz and frustrated by her way of treating Red sometimes. I wanted Red to get some love. 
> 
> The beginning takes place after 3x16.

He hasn't said a word for hours, at one point he violently throws his empty glass on the wall, smashing it in little pieces.

Half an hour later, he is cleaning his mess. After finishing his task, he sighs loudly.

“Dembe, give me the phone, please.” His best friend hands him the burner cell and looks at him attentively as he presses a number. 

He puts the phone to his ear “Hello my dear, it's Raymond. Are you free for the evening? Absolutely. I double that. Do you want me to get you a taxi? Sure, twenty minutes, that's perfect.”  
“She should be here very soon, I'm going to take a shower. Could you please open the door and offer her a drink?”

“Fine.”

He gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze “Thank you.”

He is on the bed, laying on his back without vest and tie and three buttons of his shirt undone. She is standing by the bed, in a blue blouse and black skirt.

“So... What do you want?”

“I want you to lay down and just let me hold you. Your arm around me.” 

“Should I take something off?”

“Just your shoes.”

She does as he says and joins him, sliding close to him until he brings her against his chest, holding her tight. She quickly glances at him and notices his closed eyes. 

They stay like that for at least twenty minutes, his voice is low when he speaks again, still with his eyes close “unbutton my shirt slowly. You can also take off my pants and caress me through my boxers.” She grabs him and starts stroking his hardening length. “I'm clean so can you give me a blowjob without a condom?”

“I trust you Mister Reddington so I can do that for you.”

“Thank you. Could you swallow, too?”

“Yes.”

He opens his eyes, sits and gets rid of her clothes once she is totally naked, he lays down again and takes off his boxers and shirt. He gently guides her head to his lower belly. She gets the message and begins to let her tongue lick the underside of his member. She then licks the head of his erection and she gently squeezes his hardening sacks. When she takes him in her hot mouth, he groans.

She takes all of him, gagging a bit but she doesn't mind, she likes him, he is paying her a lot of money and treats her respectfully. He's almost lovingly running his hands through her hair and holding them into a small ponytail so they don't bother her. She looks at him, mouth slightly opened, eyes still closed and he looks like he is close and when she touches his firm sacks, she knows he will soon reach his orgasm. 

“I'm so close... Don't stop.”

She accelerates her movements the taste of his precum spreading on her tongue then his hips lift from the mattress. 

He growls as he comes into her mouth, she swallows his hot, salty semen and licks him clean. Once she's done, she waits for him to talk. He seems reluctant to open his eyes, it takes him several minutes to do so and when he does, he looks so sad and almost in pain. He hands her a bottle of water.

“Thank you.”

She takes a few gulps before sitting next to him “When was the last time a client made you come?”

“You were.”

“That was months ago. Would you like me to make you come, now?”

No client asked her this question, ever. “Yeah.”

He puts on his shirt again, without buttoning it, “get on all fours, then you can rest your upper body on the mattress.”

“Okay.”

Kneeling behind her, he puts his hands on the inside her thighs and spreads her open more. He uses his expert fingers onto and into her to make her come hard.

 

“Mister Reddington, you are incredibly good at this.”

“You are quite talented as well, Miss Ashley.”

“You can call me Laura, if you want to.”

“Laura, are you hungry? Do you want to take a bath?”

“A bath sounds nice.”

“Help yourself, the bathroom is yours as long as you need.”

“Are you joining me?”

“No.”

 

“Hey...” she says softly.

“Hey, was everything fine?”

“Yes, perfect and thank you for the the meal, it was delicious.” He nods “I, hum, what do you want to do now?”

“You can go if you want to. Or you can stay.”

“Don't you want more?” he shrugs “I could give a full body massage? I have oil with me.”

“I have burn scars all over my back and upper arms.”

“I can do it anyway.”

“Are you sure? It's not pretty or smooth.”

“I'll be fine.” she smiles sincerely.

“Alright, but I have a special oil you need to use instead.”

“Sure.”

She puts some oil on her palms and warms it up by rubbing them together. She straddles his ass and starts with his shoulders. She never saw burn scars for real, only on television and pictures. 

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“You won't, they don't hurt anymore.”

“Okay.”

As she progresses on his back, she follows his instructions carefully, she smiles softly when she hears him moans in delight.

“That's wonderful, Laura.”

“You know, I don't have a single client who treats me the way you do, Mister Reddington, with real respect. You are... very unique.”

“I can't stand men who treat women without the respect they deserve. Even when I'm feeling very dominant in bed, I would never ignore a safeword or do something without a woman's consent.”

“I encountered men who didn't seem to know safewords or the meaning of consent. But soon I will get all the money I need, so...”

“What for, if I may ask?”

“I'm an artist, well, I'm studying art, I go to night classes.”

“What form of art?”

“Drawing, painting. I tried a bit of sculpturing but it's not really my thing.” 

“I love art. You should bring some of your pieces so I can take a look.”

“I would like that.”

 

“I think we both yearn for tenderness, intimacy. I think that's why I asked to give you a massage. I... It wasn't very professional, I'm sor...”

“Don't be. It was wonderful." He reassures her "And I think you are right.” 

“You don't feel deserving of the woman you talked briefly about last time we were together but would feel any different with another woman?”

“I killed hundreds of people, I'm a criminal, and it makes things complicated. Only one extraordinary woman accepted to be in a romantic relationship with me.”

“What happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“What about you? Have you ever been in love?”

“Once. Before all this. He died in a car crash. He was my all world.”

“I'm sorry for your loss, Laura.”

She nods and lays down against him like they did earlier this evening. His arm comes around her hip, bringing her closer. 

“After John died, I wasn't capable of finishing my last year of college. I'm still paying my loan from college and I'm over five thousand in debt. I did small jobs here and there but I needed more money to pay my classes, my tools... And basic things, like decent food... I first went as an escort, but it became more than just going to some social events... I'm not ashamed of what I do, I just can't wait for it to be over.”

He's going to give her the money she needs. He likes Laura. He would even like to know more about her. 

“How about you spend your evenings with me all this week and I give you all the money you need?” He caresses her arm up and down.

“Five thousand dollars?”

“Deal.”

She pops herself on her elbow “Really?!”

“Yes.”

“Oh God, Mister Reddington, thank you so, so much. This is...” 

“You're welcome.” He smiles softly at her. “Call me Raymond.”

“Will we have sex?”

“Yes. I'll give you some of the orgasms you've been denied for too long.”

“You are so generous, in many ways” she giggles.

“Don't tell anyone.” She makes a sealed lips sign “I'm serious, though, you shouldn't tell anyone about this.”

“I won't. I don't have any real friends just people at my classes and some other girls in this business.”

 

He walks her to the door “Your taxi should be here in five minutes.”

“At what time do you want me here tomorrow?”

“Seven if it's possible, will your classes be over then?”

“It finishes at nine.”

“You can come here right away, so we can eat together.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Do you have any allergies? Are you vegetarian?”

“No and no.”

“Good.”

“I don't like crustaceans, though.”

“Noted.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, Raymond this is the best risotto I've ever eaten and the duck and the mushrooms with cream are amazing!”

“I'm glad you're enjoying your meal.”

“Did you do all that?”

“I did.”

“You're a real chef! And I'm glad I finally tasted truffles, it's delicious.”

“They come from Italy.”

“It's perfect. And don't get me starting on the wine.”

He smiles warmly at her appreciation “how was your day?”

“I had a nice day. I... I would like to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“My professor gave me a new project and I... Well, I would like to draw you, not your front of course but your back would be very interesting. What do you think?”

He stays silent for a moment, before answering “Yes.”

“Thank you so much! I've been wondering what I could do for the last two weeks but you awaken my muse I think.”

“I'm glad, sweetheart.”

He gives her thigh a squeeze, before briefly caressing between her legs, she winks at him while she shivers and tries not to throw herself at him. She has wanted him all day, she even touched herself this afternoon. He looks at her and he knows. He notices the goosebumps on her arms, the look in her eyes. 

 

He closes the door of what is his en-suite bedroom for one more night, he slowly takes off his vest and puts it on a chair nearby. He walks toward her, she is looking outside by the window and he puts his hands on her waist, stepping closer, making sure her ass and back melt against his body. She pushes against him, sighing deeply.

“Let's take a quick shower...” 

“Yeah.” She turns around and takes his hand, guiding him to the bathroom. 

 

“Are you warm enough to stay naked?”

“I'm good.”

“Then stay like that, I want to watch you move a bit.”

His warm breath against her ear causes her heart to beat faster. She has never been so aroused by a man like this. She watches him putting on his deep blue silk robe and she can't wait to please him. He sits on the bed, his back against the headboard while she stands by the end of the bed.

“Dance for me, Laura, something slow and sensual.” 

She sways her hips slowly from side to side, making eight figure while turning around, her arms up, her hands moving to the tempo in her head. A moment passes. Now her hands slide over her neck, her breast, her sides, stomach before reaching her thighs, she turns around and reaches down for her feet. His semi-hard length twitches approvingly. 

She doesn't stop moving for twenty minutes until he tells her to join him on the bed, she crawls seductively, brushing her body against his as she straddling him. 

“Did you like it, Raymond?”

“Yes, I did. You're very graceful and beautiful.”

He takes his time as he licks and nibbles her neck and shoulder “Raymond...” she's gripping the small hair at the back of his head.

“Tell me how much you want me. I've been feeling it but do tell me...”

“I've been thinking about you since I left last night... I touched myself thinking about you this afternoon. I want to feel you inside me be so badly, coming inside me, too. I want your hands on me, your tongue... so damn good...”

His strong hands slide over her thighs, up and down “More, tell me more.” 

“Your marvelous voice drives me crazy. Your shoulders are so broad, your biceps so strong, you make me feel warm and wet but there is more...” she takes a deep breath, locking her gaze with his “I want you to give me all you got. Just take me. Make me see the stars. Make me feel like never before. Pour all your pain, your guilt, your care, your strength inside me. Let yourself go. I'll take all of it.”

He grabs her face and plants his lips on hers, groaning loudly. He opens his robe abruptly and gripping her hips and thrusting fiercely into her wet and hot core. She throws her head back while her nails tear some of the skin on his chest. His growls are arousing her even more, she meets his every movement, enveloping his rock hard member with her inner muscles. Feeling more of him, making him feel more of her. The fire in his eyes is probably matching her. She burns for him, she wants to be consumed by him and him only. He flips her on her back and puts her legs on his shoulders, bending down over her. He posses her each time he sinks and slams into her with all of his visceral, primal passion. Her hands are everywhere she can touch his tanned skin. On his contracted biceps, on his shoulders, his back, his sides. She rarely comes simply by vaginal stimulation but she can feel her orgasm building from his restless penetration. 

“Come for me!” He grunts “And don't stop looking me in the eyes.”

She obeys and he feels her contracting on him. He watches her as her eyes rolls back and she screams his name before becoming voiceless, her mouth still open as she trembles from head to toe.  
Seeing her and feeling her reaching her climax brings him to his. He comes in hot spurts, filling her, marking her, pouring all of him into her as she demanded. 

He slides off of her some minutes later when they caught their breaths. He rolls on his back and pours some water from a bottle on his face. He grabs her by her behind and brings her against him.

He presses his lips on her head “What is happening between us, Laura?”

“I don't really know, but it is incredible.” She's running her finger on his chest hair “Maybe I said the right things to you. You are a man who is always in control, you let yourself go and it was just... mind-blowing.”

“Your words certainly created a fire inside me. Your intensity, that mind and body of yours are like... reaching out to me, a call I must answer. It has been years since I had such ardent sex. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt something like this. It also felt very intimate, profoundly moving.”

She kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth and his chin and jaw while the pads of her fingers are caressing his belly “Same for me.” 

He grabs her thigh and pulls it against his body so it covers his lower stomach. “Would you like to sleep here?”

“With you?”

He chuckles lightly and she loves the sound of it “Of course with me.”

“Yes.” 

Without another word, he brings the sheets on them and turns off the light “Good night, Laura.”

“Good night, Raymond.”

 

He sleeps for three hours then he is awake and he can't go back to sleep. It happens very often. He looks down at the woman in his arms. She must have felt him because she slowly moves her head and cups his cheek “Why are you awake? Are you okay?” she asks in a sleepy voice.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Sleep, sweetheart.” He kisses her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Would you like to read more chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Since there's an audience for this little story, I'll keep writing it.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :)

When she wakes up again, there's a soft morning light in the room. He isn't in the bed with her but she hears the shower water running so he isn't out of the bedroom. She stretches all her body and decides to wait for him instead of joining him. 

Red gets out of the shower and get dressed for the day. He has two meetings today, both in DC. When he closes his eyes briefly, he has flashes from last night. He feels a deep connection with this young woman and he doesn't know what to make of it yet and that's not something he is used to. He could simply give her the money right now and never see her again but he suddenly feels very reluctant to do so. 

He gathers his things and puts them on a small vanity because he will be staying in another safe house tonight. 

She pops herself on her elbow and drinks the sight of him “Good morning.”

“Good morning, what would you like to eat?” he asks politely.

“Bacon and scrambled eggs if you have that.”

“I do." he smiles briefly "Get ready, I'll prepare breakfast. I need to leave in forty minutes. Don't leave anything behind because we'll be somewhere else tonight.” He leans down and can't resist running his fingers through her messy hair.

“Okay.”

 

“Dembe will pick you up.”

“Alright.” He puts his hands on her hips and her hands immediately rest on his chest “be careful, Raymond.”

“I always am, Laura.” He rests his forehead against hers for a moment before she leaves.

 

“Raymond?” Dembe has stopped the car for almost two minutes but Red keeps looking out, not noticing “Raymond.” he says louder.

“Oh, are we there yet?”

“Yes. I guess you were thinking about Miss Carter.”

“Indeed... There is something about her.”

“I noticed how the two of you seem to be getting closer.”

“Last night was... splendid, that's certain, on many levels.”

“I took a look at her art, she's very talented.”

“Yes, she is.”

“I think I see Elizabeth waiting in front of the safe house.”

“Let's go, then.”

 

After talking about their current case, she seems a bit hesitant “what is it?”

She looks down at her hands before looking up at him “We haven't chosen a date yet but will you be there for the wedding?” 

“No.” The look in her eyes pains him, but he can't watch her making that mistake. 

She gets up “Dembe, will you be there?”

“I thank you for your invitation Elizabeth, I'm touched but I won't be there.”

She nods before putting on her coat “I'll bring the file when I get it.” 

He nods and walks with her back to the door “Be careful, Lizzy.”

“As always I think you mean of Tom?!” she snaps.

He sighs and shakes his head “drive safely.”

 

“You talked to her, didn't you?”

“Yes, she invited me to her wedding.” He plays with her fingers in his hands. “I said no.”

Once again, she doesn't judge him. She listens to him, observes him attentively “do you wish to discuss it further?”

“No. Do you want more chocolate cheesecake?”

“One small slice, please. Did you make it?”

He gets up from the couch “No, I bought it at one of my favorite bakeries.”

“It's excellent.”

“It is. I'll pass the compliment.”

When he hands her the plate, his thumb accidentally dips into the cake. He lifts his hand, toward his mouth but she stops him. Guiding his covered in chocolate fingertip into her mouth, she sucks on it hard twice before licking it clean. Her clearly erotic gesture sends an impulse straight into his groin. He feels the sudden need to feed her by his hand. He sits down next to her and grabs a piece of the cake between his thumb and index and presents it in front of her delectable lips, without any protest or hesitation she eats it, a smile dancing on her lips. Once she ate all of it, he uses the tip of his tongue to clean the corners of her mouth.

“Let's go to the bedroom, are you ready to draw me?”

“I am but you are not in the mood to passively be my model. You need control right now, I feel it.”

He takes her hand and kisses it, grateful that she can read him like that “let's go.”

After she sucked him for a moment against the closed bedroom door, he takes her hard. Their moans and occasional screams fill the room. He is out of her for a second or two before going all the way inside her again and again. Her walls are getting hotter and hotter with each of his deep thrusts. Her hands on his back and head, her legs wrap around his hips creating a divine friction on her sensitive button. His thumb pushing against a spot on the side of her neck, controlling her breathing without hurting her. She trusts him so she lets him do it and enjoy the effect. He accelerates his exquisite movements and so does she, making her breasts bouncing forcefully. 

She comes as he spills himself deep inside her with brief but strong thrusts. 

He licks the spot on her neck where he put pressure on over and over, while he rubs her clitoris vigorously, his now limp member still inside her. 

“Come again, come again, Laura, come again...” he whispers in her ear. 

Always making sure she comes one more time. 

She falls again into a spiral of pleasure.

 

“Raymond, I need to go to the bathroom.” She says after a moment. He is still inside her and she would love it if he stays for hours but right now, she really needs to go pee. 

He rolls on his side and watches her leaves the room with his shirt on.

 

She moans, her eyes still closed as she feels his skilled tongue on her flesh. 

“Hmm, you're wonderful... What a special and amazing way to wake up. I love it...”

“I aim to please you, Laura.”

"I'm going to miss you horribly when this week is over.”

He doesn't reply but he feels the same. It grew fast, this desire to be close to her, to be inside her, to listen about her day, to talk about art, to share intimate thoughts and moments, to simply be with her. But right now, he focuses once again on her and only her and her pleasure.

 

“Do you have meetings today?”

“I don't.” he says while placing small kisses on her neck and collarbone “You can stay here with me if you want to.”

“I would love that. And you could pose for me today.”

“Absolutely. I've never done this before.”

“I hope I will make this a great experience for you.”

“If you don't, you'll get a good spanking.”

“Oh my...” she giggles. “I wouldn't be against it, you know...”

“You are adorable and also a terrific sensual creature.”

“What else?” 

“Very interesting woman, surprisingly good at reading me. Caring. Bright and talented. Gorgeous from head to toe, inside and out.”

She has to ask him, she can't ignore the strong connection between them “Would you... After this week is over, would you still want to see me? No money, of course... ou know what I mean.”

He puts his lips on her forehead before looking in her eyes “I think I want to, but I can't make you any promise. And you should think hard about it, too, don't forget who I am.”

 

She watches him enters the bedroom with a tray in his hands. He sits down next to her and gives her a bowl of oatmeal with several fruits and nuts in it.

“Would you like some honey with it?”

“Just a bit, please. And thank you for making me breakfast again and bringing it in bed.” She caresses his cheek.

“My pleasure.” he says as he puts a spoon of honey in her bowl “there, bon appétit.”

“Merci, ça a l'air délicieux.”

“And you speak French? You keep surprising me.” he smiles, “did you learn at school?”

“I did. I bet you are fluent.” She elbows him playfully.

“Almost.”

“Do you speak other languages?”

“Russian. Spanish. A bit of Italian, some words of other ones. Dembe is the master of languages.”

“I speak some Spanish, too. Does he stay with you all the time?”

“Almost, yes.”

“Aren't you afraid of telling me things like that?”

“I did a background check on you. I do this with all people who come close to me. You don't have ties to criminal organizations or my enemies. But the less you know about the details of my work, the better. Especially if we'll keep seeing each other.”

“I understand.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're going to like this chapter!  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments :)

“Are you sure?” he asks her once more.

“I think we are good for each other. I adore you. I enjoy being with you. I... I'm not Elizabeth but maybe I could have a place in your life.”

“I enjoy being with you as well. But if you're going to in a relationship with me, a member of my security team will follow you twenty-four seven. He won't intrude, it's very close protection, yet very discreet. Would you be fine with it?”

“If that's how it has to be for me to be with you then I'm fine with it.”

“Alright. I need you to know about the risks. My enemies could kidnap you, maybe even torture you or kill you to get to me. Even with security watching over you, it could happen. Wouldn't you prefer to be with a man who has a normal life? Do you truly realize the dangers of being with me?”

“I realize, but I want you, Raymond, so much. You are so worth it, I'm sure I'm right about this. The connection we have is... deep and real. You don't kill innocent people, right? You never do terrorism or things like that?”

“No. I don't kill innocent people. And I hate terrorism. I've been caught in a suicide attack in Israel once. It's horrifying. But Laura, I do kill people and I run a criminal empire.”

“I think you are a man capable of doing bad things to survive and protect and achieve whatever you are doing with the FBI's help.”

“I also travel around the world, I don't have fixed working hours. I can leave at any time to the other side of the planet. And if something goes wrong with my immunity deal I would have to be on the run again.”

“It's fine. I, myself will need time alone to create my art. And I understand and accept what you're saying, Raymond.”

 

“I will give you the number of my satellite phone, you have to memorize it. Do not write it down anywhere.”

“Okay. If... If something happens to you, how will I know?” 

“Dembe will call you or someone else if he can't. If I get captured that will be trickier.” She nods “you can leave me if it gets too difficult for you, Laura. I will never blame you.”

“I won't. About the money, don't give it to me.”

He frowns “I want to. Let me help you.”

“I've always been an independent woman, Raymond, I don't want this to change. You being in a relationship with me changes things...”

“Just let me take care of your debts, please. Just this once.”

“No, I'll find a way.” She says firmly. “I tried to find jobs before, but you know, since my high school graduation, I didn't get any diplomas. I stopped university six months after it started, when John died. Then I stumbled across stupid racists, I missed three great job opportunities because of them...”

“I'm sorry you've been through this. You are highly talented, I'm sure there are many people who will love your art.” He squeezes her hand “I don't think it will happen, but if you change your mind, just ask me. You know I'm generous.” he smirks, “in many ways!”

She chuckles “yes, you are.” she looks in his beautiful eyes and puts her palm over his heart “do you think I'll find a place in your heart?”

“You know you already did. It took me completely by surprise. Elizabeth's safety is my main priority.” It takes her hand and entwining their fingers “I'm with you because of who you are, because of what I feel for you, because of how you make me feel.”

She lovingly kisses his lips, with sweet, little kisses before caressing them with the tip of her tongue. He responds to her, parting his lips and let the tongues touch and tease. Their first kiss was raw and hurried. This one is slow, loving, sensual and full of promises. 

 

They lay down on the bed, face to face. She nibbles at his neck and his response to her gesture is immediate. His hand slips beneath her nightie, between her legs, touching her inner thighs. He kisses her neck, grinning as she moans with pleasure. He loves the sounds she makes. Tilting his neck, he opens his mouth over her pulse point and sucks carefully. She pulls him up for a languorous kiss, wrapping her fingers around his hardening length, stroking him slowly.

Red lifts her leg over his and presses against her folds. He kneads her ass, rubbing his growing erection through her spread lips. Laura arches against him, her hands clinging to his neck her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He holds her thigh, thrusting against her, his now hard member sliding back and forth against her pearl. Red bends his head and sucks her neck again, his shaft never stopping its delicious massage as he grips her breast in his hand, moving down to suck her nipple into his mouth. 

“Take me... Ray, now, please...” she urges him.

He grabs her thigh and brings her even closer to his heated body, so her leg is across his hip, he gently slides through her parted folds. 

She groans and claws at his back as he thrusts in and out of her, he feels her nails scratching him. He accelerates his movements, the closer she gets to her orgasm the more her nails pierce his skin, it arouses him so much, he's going to come very soon and so is she. 

He grunts as her teeth sink in his shoulder as they both come. 

He tightens his embrace around her, kissing her lips, nose, cheeks and forehead. 

 

“How long will you be away?”

“Five days. Flights hours not included.”

“Can you tell me where you're going?”

“I can. I'm going to Thailand.”

“I know I must get used to it, but this one is going to be hard, especially since those last three weeks with you have been the best I had in years.”

He kisses her forehead “I had a tremendous time being with you as well. As for our first temporary separation... You will have to get used to it. You'll have time alone to create.”

“Doesn't mean I will not miss you...” she sounds a bit upset by his comment.

“I never implied that. I just meant you'll find a way to occupied your days without me.”

“Yeah...”

“And you'll finish the coloring of your drawings of me when I come back.”

“Will you tell me how you got the scars?”

“I will. So, how the changing house every three days is working for you?”

“It's okay. A bit unsettling still.”

“You're not very fond of this safe house, are you?”

“I'm not. It's... not my style at all. All those seventies stuff...”

“Hey, the seventies were wonderful.”

“How was ten years old Raymond?”

“Oh, I was a little rascal most of the time! I always preferred staying with the eccentric kids. I was a very sweet boy with my mother.”

“Is she still alive?”

“No. She died when I was still in the Navy. She was a teacher.”

“And your father?”

He sighs “Dead as well. What about yours?”

“I haven't seen them in years, they... they never supported me when I told them I wanted to be an artist. My father told me I would never make it. My mother was always trying to change my mind. I left after high school and I haven't spoken to them since. I miss my mom sometimes, she was... afraid to anger my father. She would always look at my drawings telling me they're beautiful but when he was there... I'm sure you get the picture.”

“Was he violent with you, too?”

“He gave me several slaps, yeah, underestimate me, treated me like shit.”

The thought of her being abused by her father makes his blood boil. “How could any father do that is always beyond me. My daughter was...”

He clears his throat and she feels his sudden distress. 

He sits up, elbows on his knees, lowering his head. 

A moment later, when he lifts his head again, she moves behind him, encircles him, her legs resting against his. She kisses his shoulder and her hands gently caress his scarred back.

“She played piano and was a wonderful ballet dancer.”

“Is she...”

“Yes. My wife as well. It was Christmas Eve. And I...” he swallows with difficulties “All there was, was blood inside our home.”

She tightens her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

 

She watches the car go as she stays in front of the living room window in her apartment. She is already so much in love with this man. She hasn't told him yet, but she will when he comes back.  
In love with Raymond Reddington. And he is twenty-eight years older than her, it doesn't bother her. He is an incredible man, the most amazing story teller, tender, loving, caring, honest, extremely intelligent, funny as hell, a sex god... And also damaged.

 

When he comes back to DC, he surprises her. When she opens her door, she immediately jumps at him and he is more than happy to hold her tight against him. 

“Do you mind going with me in my current safe house?” He slides his hands beneath her top, caressing her soft Metis skin.

“Not at all, just let me grab my stuff.” she beams at him “You said you would call!”

“Surprise, sweetheart!” he wiggles his eyebrows making her laugh harder. He loves making her laugh. 

She locks her door “I was about to order sushi.”

“We're going to get some then, I know someone who makes them amazingly.”

“Perfect.”

 

He lays her down gently and she takes off his tie and vest, her mouth never leaving his. He gets rid of her pants and top quickly and soon they are both naked. His fingers find their way between her legs while he is kissing her breasts and clavicles. She moans beneath him, one of her hands on the marred skin on his muscular back, the other one on the back of his head. 

“I need you...”

“I'm right here, sweetheart.”

“We'll take our time later...” she grabs his hard shaft and guides him inside her.

“You feel splendid, Laura...” he tells her with a husky voice.

She wraps her legs around him, her feet against his ass, pressing him deeper into her “you too, Raymond.”

 

“I never tried scotch before.” she says as she grabs his glass and takes a sip “ugh, I don't know how you drink that.”

He runs his fingers through her hair “You don't seem to mind kissing me while I'm having one.”  
She lets her tongue meets his for a long kiss “It's not that strong there and with your own taste, it's making it strangely and amazingly nice.”

“I'm glad you enjoy it. I'm rather fond of doing crosswords and drinking scotch with you by my side. Kissing from time to time until we need to breathe air again or make love again and again...”

“I don't care if it seems too early to say it... I love you, Raymond.” They hear the doorbell ring, she gets up “must be our desserts, I'll go get it!”

When she opens the door, she immediately knows it's her. Liz looks at her in a funny way. Laura is wearing Red's shirt and yoga pants. 

“Hello.”

“Hello...”

“Raymond, someone's here to see you.” she opens the door more “come on in.”

He gets up from the couch “Lizzy! It's rather late, is everything okay?” He knew they would meet at some point.

“Huh, yeah, I'm fine. You asked me to give you these files as soon as possible so... here they are.” She hands them to him.

“Oh, yes. They will be useful.” he quickly looks at the papers before putting them on the coffee table.

Laura walks to them, slides her arm around Red's waist “I'm going to take a shower.”

“Alright,” he smiles at her and gently kisses her temple.

 

“Who is she?” Liz asks as she's watching Laura leave the room.

“We have been together for more than a month. Her name is Laura.”

“Does she know?”

“Of course, she knows who I am and what I do. I wouldn't hide those things to someone I'm in a relationship with. You also think it's quite extraordinary that she desires to share her life with me, don't you, Lizzy?”

“I don't think a lot of women would.” she says, sitting down on the couch.

“I'll never take her for granted, that's certain.”

“Maybe she's also a criminal...”

He smiles “No, she is not. She's a fabulous, young artist.”

“Young, indeed. She seems younger than I am.”

“Yes, she's twenty-eight. Not that it matter to us, though.”

“How did you meet?”

“That's our story, Lizzy. It's private.”

“Okay. Well, I should go.”

“Wait a minute. How are you feeling? Both of you.”

She caresses her belly “We're fine.”

“Good. Now, tell me why you are really here for.”

She sighs “Do you know where he is?”

“In New York. Lizzy, it's not too late to take the right decision.”

She shakes her head “I don't want to fight, Reddington. Have a nice evening.”

“You too. Good night, Lizzy.”

 

He enters the bedroom and finds her with a towel on her hair “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I didn't know if I should have stayed so... She was so surprised.”

“You could have stayed, we didn't talk about work anyway. And yes, she was.”

She walks to him, putting her hands on his sides “Are _you_ alright?”

“I'm still hoping that she will leave him. They are so many evil forces which can enter her life, she doesn't need one already on the inside.”

 

“Raymond...” she caresses his short cropped hair on his head between her legs “It's getting extremely sensitive now.”

“Hmm, alright.” he gives her labia a soft kiss before moving back higher on the bed.

“Never a man did this to me. I can't believe you stayed an entire hour down there...”

“I loved every minute of it.”

She smirks, winking at him “Oh, me too!”

He didn't tell her that he loves her as well but she doesn't want to push on the matter. She feels cherished and extremely satisfied on many levels. She never met a man as tender as him. Of course during their lovemaking he is sometimes rougher because they both want it this way, but in general, he is the sweetest, most romantic man she knows. She can feel all the pain and guilt he has inside him, but also the amazing amount of love and she feels incredibly lucky to be the woman to receive most of it right now. 

When she's asleep, he turns on his side and watches her. He does this so many times after their superb and often intense lovemaking. Always feeling grateful to have a captivating, bright, creative, gorgeous and loving woman to marvel at when he can't sleep and whenever he can in the day. She thinks today was the first time she told him that she is in love with him but it's not, she said it the night before he was leaving for Thailand, in her sleep. Having her saying it, fully awake, was totally different, though. 

He is in love, too. 

But he is not ready to say it, yet.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she hears the door opening, she gets up from the couch and sees him holding his right arm. There are drops of blood on his face, hands and shirt. She stands in front of him as he's taking off his jacket. 

“Are you badly hurt?”

“A bullet came close, but nothing to worry about, sweetheart.” She wants to touch him but he stops her “don't, not when I'm dirty like this. The blood on my face is not mine. I... You shouldn't see this.” 

“Let me help you, please.” 

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

“Let me help you, Raymond.” she insists.

Dembe hands her the first aid kit and they both go upstairs. 

 

“Don't worry about me, Raymond, I can handle it. It's a part of you and you don't have to worry.”

He sighs “Let's take a shower first.”

She unbuttons his white shirt gently, he then lifts his arms so she can take off his undershirt. She's so loving, even when she does this.

“Ray, is there something wrong?”

He shakes his head, gets rid of his pants and their underwear before stepping into the shower. She puts soap on her hands and they immediately find his chest and arms and once again he feels a devotion and affection he rarely felt before with any women he has been with. She kisses him before kneeling in front of him, washing his legs and his feet.

“Turn around.”

She drops kisses on his back and he becomes a bit overwhelmed, in a nice way, by her tenderness. This is so gentle and loving. She washes him meticulously for some time.

“Oh, that's so good, sweetheart.”

She passes her fingers on his wet cropped hair. “Anytime.” 

“Thank you.”

 

“I know how to do this, trust me.” she says, cleaning his wound with great care. 

“I trust you, Laura.”

“I'm glad you don't need stitches.”

“Oh, me too.”

“Is it over? I mean the one who did this to you...”

“He won't do it again.”

“There, all done.”

He suddenly cups her face and kisses her amorously “I love you as well, Laura.”

She holds him tight against her, closing her eyes and whispering words of love into his ear.

 

* After Liz's "death".*

 

After a month of absence, he comes back. He meets Dembe and lets him know that he will spend the night at Laura's.

“Was Laura all right?” 

“She was extremely worried, so was I. I'm here for you, brother.”

“I know, Dembe. Thank you. We are going to get Kirk, one way or another.”

Dembe nods and stops the engine as they reach his destination. “Laura is a wonderful woman. We spent some time together, we discussed art and talked about you, of course. I'm glad you have her and her, you.”

“Thank you for looking after her.” He gets out of the car and hugs him tightly, kissing his cheeks before walking to Laura's building.

 

When she opens the door, she embraces him right away for long minutes “I'm so sorry, Raymond.”

His heart hurts. He's still having flashes of Lizzy's death. He tightens his arms around Laura “You have the right to be angry at me for leaving.”

“I'm not angry.” She peppers his neck with sweet kisses “I'm simply relieved that you are here with me again.”

 

“Would you like to take a bath alone or with me?” she asks softly.

He gently strokes her palm with his thumb “With you.”

 

When he takes off his undershirt, she notices that he lost a little bit of weight but not as much as she feared he would. “Do you feel like eating? I could order something.”

He shrugs “I let you choose.”

“Okay, I'll be right back, don't wait for me.”

He lets his body slides into the hot water, she put eucalyptus oil in it, she must have noticed how contracted his muscles were. 

She comes back five minutes later and undresses quickly.

“I ordered bò bún.”

He simply nods and it pains her to see him so broken. Usually, he gets so excited about their meals and food in general.

She joins him, her side against his body, her legs between his, arm around him. “Is... this okay?”

“Of course, it is, Laura. I want you by my side. I... I had to leave but I'm back now.” 

“If you want to talk about what you did while being away, know that you can tell me everything.”

“I went to see Agnes. Tom made it clear that I had to leave her and never be in her life. I couldn't sleep so I spent time in an opium den, to sleep and forget. I also went to Cape May some days later, it's... it's the place where...” he lets out a heavy sigh “where Lizzy's mother died. Suicide. I was still high from the opium and I had severe hallucinations for two weeks. Then I went to see Elizabeth's grandfather. I'm back to get the man who was after her.”

“Are you still using?”

“No. I want to catch Kirk and be with you. I want to be fully myself for that.” He lovingly caresses her arm, up and down. 

She kisses his chest several times “I'm so, so glad you're back.”

“I'll be here until tomorrow night, then I'll start tracking down this bastard. So I don't know how much time I'll be able to spend with you.”

“I understand. I'm going to savor every minute of your company, Ray.”

“It won't be really good company, though.”

“Don't hide from me, okay? I lost someone I loved, maybe the circumstances are different, but I've known loss and grief.”

“I know. Thank you.”

 

He eats only half of his big bowl and drinks two beers. She puts the boxes in the trash and stands in front of him. He slightly shifts on his stool and spreads his legs, grabbing her waist, bringing her close to him. 

“I want you, I need you, but I'm not sure I can make love to you.”

“I need you, too. And cuddles are more than fine if your body doesn't cooperate. I just need you close.”

 

They are both naked, his hands sliding over her skin. She missed his tender and sensual touch, she moans as his fingers circle her love button “Ray... You don't have to...”  
“I want to. Let me make you come...” he whispers as he kisses and licks a sensitive spot on her neck.

She spreads her legs more, giving him a better access. His expert and familiar fingers penetrate her warm channel while his thumb rubs her bundle of nerve. She arches her pelvis from the mattress, grabs his forearm, saying his name over and over and how good it feels.

 

An hour later, she gives him a long massage. “Your muscles must be so achy. You are rock hard.”

“Yeah. The oil in the bath helped for a short moment. Your hands are doing a much better job.”

 

“Don't fight your tiredness, Laura. I probably won't sleep but that doesn't mean you shouldn't.”

She presses her lips above his heart for a gentle kiss “I told you earlier. I want to savor each second with you.”

“I'll keep holding you in your sleep. Rest, now. I see you are fighting to keep your eyes open.”

“Okay... I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

When he hears her soft breathing, he looks down at her sleeping form. If it wasn't for her and Agnes he could have killed himself. 

 

“Ray..." she wakes up, slowly opening her eyes "What time is it?”

“It's six a.m.”

“Did you get some sleep?”

He passes a hand on his face, sighing “No.” then he whispers in her ear “I need you, Laura... I need you.”

She strokes his limp member under the sheets “I'm here, Ray. What can I do?”

“Just be yourself, touch me like you always so perfectly do.” She nibbles at his neck, at his earlobe. “God, I can't...”

“Be patient, Ray. Just feel. I want to taste you so badly...” He groans and kisses her passionately. “Fuck me hard if you need to, you know I can take it and enjoy it.” She declares, her voice husky as she lets her mouth travel down on his body until reaching his member.

She holds his balls firmly against his shaft with one hand as she sucks him all the way down. Because she loves it, she loves him, because she missed him and to make him feel something else, even for a short moment, that the pain he's going through. 

Finally, after some time, he begins to swell into her mouth. He even starts moving his hips, setting his own pace, never breaking eye contact. Her saliva drips on his hard flesh, on his thighs. She keeps moaning to create even more sensations around him. 

He gently tugs at her hair to make her stop. “Come sit on my face, Laura... I need your delectable taste all over my tongue”

She moves to the top of the bed, straddling his face, over his mouth as his skilled tongue is already ready for her. He licks and sucks her folds and clitoris until she comes over his face, rocking her hips uncontrollably. 

“Take me, Ray. Bury yourself inside me...” she breathes as she slides off of his face.

She lays on her back and he hovers over her. They both cry out as they melt into one, he bends down and teases her nipples, then places open mouth kisses down to her collarbone and throat. Her legs are looped around his hips, her hands caressing, gripping his arms, shoulders, forearms, sides and sometimes his gorgeous, squeezable ass. She wants to touch him everywhere. 

He moves in and out of her, undulating his pelvis deliciously slowly. She feels every inch of his hard length.

“Oh, Laura, my God. I don't know what I did to have you by my side...”

“And I, you, Ray. And I'm not leaving you, no matter what.” she cups his cheek “You can tell me all the things you've done and I will love you just the same.”

He hides his face on the crook of her neck and she feels his silent tears on her skin.

She feels how his movements are almost frenetic now, harder, faster. “Come for me, Raymond...” He growls as he spills his heated jets deep inside her. 

 

“Do you need a drink?” he asks loudly from the kitchen.

“Yes! cranberry juice, please.”

 

He goes back to the bedroom and under the sheets and hands her bottle. He drinks his water in big gulps and puts the empty glass on the nightstand. 

He closes his eyes a moment and feels her gaze on him.

“I don't know if I'll ever be the same man again, Laura.”

“I maintain what I said earlier. I'll always love you. I'll help you. Keep holding on to me, I won't let you down.”

He opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to face her, he brings her closer with one arm around her shoulders. “You are my only beacon in the dark now.”

“After you get Kirk, we could go somewhere?” she proposes.

“Yes, we could. I'm... It's difficult to picture myself anywhere right now but it was in my intentions to show you the world.” 

“I understand. I want you to enjoy our travels. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere.”


	6. Chapter 6

After she went for a run, she finds him in the living room, cleaning his gun on the coffee table.

“If it bothers you, I can do it somewhere else.”

She sits on the couch next to him and drinks her bottle of water. “No, it's okay.” 

“Have you ever held a gun before?”

“I wanted to learn because you know, sometimes I didn't feel safe with some clients. But I opted for pepper spray. Never had to use it, though. How... How does it feel to kill someone?”

“I can't speak for others. For me, I don't take any pleasure. I just feel like a part of my soul dies with the person I kill.”

“And getting shot?”

“It always hurts, even more in certain places. I've been shot several times. I almost died last year, I was shot in the right lung, it was very messy and bloody. I've been tortured a few times as well. I'm sure you've noticed my collection of scars.”

“Yes.”

“It's the life of the Concierge of Crime.”

“I have and know Raymond not the Concierge of Crime.”

“Oh, yes you do, you have me.”

“But it will always be a part of who you are.”

“Yes.”

He reassembles his gun rapidly and pulls her on his laps “Ray, I smell.”

“I don't mind. I need you close.”

“Oh, me too...” she caresses his short hair on the back of his head, resting her forehead against his while he's holding her tightly against his body. 

“How about another hot bath?”

“Let's go.”

 

“I need to go to Chicago on Wednesday. It will be John's death anniversary. He is buried there.”

He gently kisses her damp hair “I'll get a jet ready. Ezra and Baz will come with you on board.”

“I can't take a normal train journey, can I?”

“No. I told you when we got together...”

“It's okay, Ray. I just... I never thought I would get on a private jet with bodyguards. I wouldn't be able to pay for a plane ticket.”

“It's nice, you'll see. Much faster than by train. No babies crying, no kids kicking on the back of your seat, much more comfortable, better services...”

“Sounds good.”

“It is.”

“Are you a member of the mile high club?”

“I am. But I have my own jet so it was easy to join it. Planning on joining as well?”

“Hell yeah.” 

He doesn't have the heart to laugh right now but he knows that with her, he will laugh again in the future. “Thank you, Laura, for giving hope and being honest with me.”

“Always, Ray, always.”

 

***After 4x06***

 

“What is she going to do now?”

He shrugs “Find a place to live with her family I guess.” He finishes his glass of scotch and sighs deeply. “Until Tom does something incredibly dangerous and reckless.”

“Agnes is safe and sound and back to her mother now.”

“Yeah.” She takes his hand, seeing that he is relieved for Agnes but there is a profound sadness in his eyes and voice.

“You have to protect yourself, from how much she can hurt you.” He nods and strokes the back of her hand before kissing her palm.“Have you eaten?”

“No, not yet. What would you like?”

“You want to cook?”

“Yes, so?”

“Your delicious lasagna would be perfect.” 

“Then I'll make just that, my love.” He puts his lips on hers before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Dembe enters the living room “Dembe, do you want to eat with us?”

“Yes, thank you, Raymond.”

“Can I help you?” she asks, standing behind him, gently stroking his back.

“I'm good, thank you. You can grab the wine and let it breathe until dinner is ready.”

“Okay. Anything else?” He wipes his hands with the towel and puts an arm around her waist to bring her against his body and kisses her languorously. She moans lets her hands caress his ass. 

“I want you so bad, Ray...”

“Me too, Laura. Later.”

“All night long?”

“All night long.”

She kisses him once more before opening the bottle of wine.

 

He meticulously dries her with a big towel after their relaxing shower. 

 

Once in the privacy of their current bedroom, they take their robes off and get on the bed. 

Her hand finds his soft length and begins to stroke him slowly while nibbling at his neck. He sighs in delight at her loving, erotic touch. 

He rolls over her and their tongues meet for an amorous dance. His mouth brushes on her body, taking his time, teasing her nipples, her stomach, her sides before reaching for her thighs and that special spot behind her right knee and he then reverently kisses her feet. 

He kneels between her spread legs and puts his strong hand on her throat before sliding it delicately across her body till her pubic hair. “You are sublime, Laura.”

She arches her back and he bends down to lick her folds. They both moan loudly as he makes sensual love to her with his tongue while three of his fingers are already pumping in and out of her and his other hand is caressing her belly and hip. 

“Raymond... More...” her hand is now on his short hair. Knowing she is close, he accelerates the movements of his fingers and sucks hard on her swollen bud “I'm coming, Raymond!”

He kisses his way up on her body, with longer, open mouth kisses on her neck. Once she regains some control over her body, she pushes him on his back and grabs his balls in her hands, massaging them while letting a hot, wet trail on his body with the tip of her tongue. He watches her avidly and groans whenever she hits a sensitive spot. She eagerly laps between his balls and hard member, making him moan, before taking him into her mouth. She squeezes his thigh with her free hand and locks her gaze with is. 

He sits up a bit and lovingly cups her face before telling her to stop. 

She straddles him and loops her legs and arms around him. He slides his arm around her waist and pushes into her welcoming channel. 

“Enough friction for you like this, my love?”

“Yes, it's perfect...” She rests her forehead against his “you make me feel incredible...”

“You too, Laura.” 

 

“Ray?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm hungry.”

He chuckles and slides off of her in one swift movement “It's a bit early for breakfast but I think there were two blueberry muffins left, by I don't know what kind of miracle and also some chocolate cookies... I could absolutely them devour right now, would you like me to get them?”

“Yes and something to drink, please. I'm going to clean up a bit.” 

 

She is sitting in a cross-legged position on the bed and he resting against the headboard. 

“How's your arm? I hope I didn't grab it unintentionally earlier?”

“It was still a bit achy but since our exceptional lovemaking, I don't feel it too much. Probably all this euphoric chemistry going on in my brain from reaching terrific orgasms, twice, thanks to you, my love.”

“What should I say? I had five! Thanks to you.” She then speaks more seriously “I hope you're going to get some decent hours of sleep.”

“I think I will. I'm so tired. As you know I have some difficulties to fall asleep but those past months... were the worst I had in years. I did catch up some sleep when I was in the church but I need more.”

“I hope my presence is going to bring a bit of solace...”

“It already does, my love and so much more than that.” He kisses her hair several times before pulling up the sheets on them.

“I'm probably going to sleep for more than ten hours after that intense and wonderful evening and night.”

“I'll be by your side until you wake up.”

She arches an eyebrow “really? Aren't you going to be a bit restless?”

“I'll admire your beauty then.”

“Thanks, but wake me up if you need to talk, okay? Promise?”

“I promise.”

It takes him two more hours to finally fall asleep and he does so for four hours before being awake. She still has her arm and leg protectively around his naked body. 

For years he thought that Elizabeth would be his second chance, but he's holding his real second chance in his arms and she never let go of him. She has given him all the time and space he needed during those horrible months. She also has given him all of her love. 

She trusts him intimately. 

He loves her with all of his heart and what is left of his soul. 

She nuzzles against his neck and he smiles, maybe she feels what he's thinking. 

He quietly reaches out for his phone on the nightstand and texts Dembe to tell him that he will stay here with her today and that he should enjoy a day off to see his family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter takes place during 4x08

She's impatiently waiting, her phone in hand, it has been over an hour since Dembe picked her up and drove her to the next safe house and no signs of Raymond, yet. Then he left her to go find Raymond, telling him he was still alive.

Raymond has been honest with her, as always, telling her when he left that there was a high probability that he might not come back. At first, she didn't let go of him, he apologized over and over again for hurting her so badly, but he couldn't let Elizabeth die because of Kirk's hatred toward him. And she knows he would die for her as well, he told her so, he wouldn't hesitate a second if he had to trade his life for hers, just like he did for Elizabeth's. 

Dembe kicks the door open with his shoulder, he is helping Raymond to stand and walk. She watches them helplessly. He carefully drops him on the couch. She has never seen Raymond in this state. He seems to be in such a horrible pain. 

She kneels down on the ground, in front of the couch and puts her hand on his burning forehead. 

“How can I help you, Raymond?” She asks with a shaky voice.

“De... Dembe has the... antidote... I'll be fine very soon...” 

“Laura, could you get a washcloth and some cold water, please?” Dembe suggests politely.

“Yes.” She gets up “Of course!”

When she comes back in the living room, she observes Dembe preparing an injection. He lifts Raymond's sleeve. She decides to walk behind the couch so she can hold Raymond's hand, careful not to squeeze it too much. He very slowly turns his head, painfully opening his eyes to look at her.

“I'm here, Raymond, I'm here.” 

“I don't know how much they injected him with so we'll have to wait and see if he needs a second injection.”

She nods, putting the cold washcloth on his sweaty forehead. 

She gently taking off his shoes and belt before unbuttoning his vest. He tie is already gone and his shirt has the top three buttons undone.

 

Two hours later, he isn't shivering anymore and his breathing is almost back to its normal rhythm. 

“Hey...” he murmurs, stroking her forearm with his thumb.

“Hey, yourself. Do you feel better?” 

“I do. I'm very thirsty, would you mind...”

She shifts a little to grab a bottle of water on the coffee table “There.” 

His lips curve upward, forming a small smile at her readiness “Thank you.”

He drinks in big gulps, emptying the all bottle quickly “My mouth was as dry as a desert. My clothes, on the other hand, are wet as...” he stops when he notices the tears rushing down her cheeks. “Oh, my love. I'm sorry, I...”

“I'm so deeply relieved that you are alive.” 

He cups her cheeks, caressing her face lovingly “I wish you didn't go through all this waiting and worry. For your own good, you should leave, Laura. This could happen again.”

“I know I could end up suffering like I did when I thought you would not come back to me hours ago. But everything we live together is so worth it, Raymond. Our talks about everything and nothing, our intimacy, our meals, just our life together, it's so worth it. You make me unbelievably happy. Your all being makes me feel tingly inside. My heart soars whenever I'm with you. You are here now, you're going to be okay and we must keep living to the fullest, each moment we have.”

“You have the same thrilling, divine effects on me, Laura...”

She definitely detects an amount of guilt in his voice “You are the man I love and I don't regret my choice to be with you. I will never regret it so shut up... Well, actually, I really need to hear one of your exotic stories!”

His smile reaches his eyes “I'll tell you one in the shower if you get in with me. Then I must let Lizzy know I'm fine.”

“Okay, let's go, then.”

 

**Three weeks later.**

 

“One of my paintings will be presented in a gallery next Friday.” She announces with a big smile on her face. “An art dealer came to our class and picked his five favorite pieces of art.” 

“I'm not one bit surprised.” He smiles proudly.

“Would you be able to go...?” She asks, hoping that he would say yes. He is always so supportive of her work, it would be a shame if he wouldn't be able to be there.

“How big is the gallery?”

“Not too big, it's the one near that place we stayed last week.”

“Oh yes, I see which one.”

“So?”

“I'll be there.” He squeezes her hand. “Which one of your remarkable pieces of art did he pick?”

“Ah, you'll see on Friday night!” she replies, grinning.

“Fair enough.” He chuckles before cutting a piece of his steak.

“Are you leaving anytime soon?”

He chews slowly before taking a sip of his wine. “Saturday morning, for some days. I must go to London.”

“I'm going out with some people from my class on Saturday night. We're going to a sushi place then maybe to a bar. I... I never really made friends since I moved here because I was trying to make money every night.”

“You don't need to justify yourself to me or anyone else, my love, go have fun with your new friends.” he says sincerely. 

“I know, I just... Now I have another secret to keep. I would love it if you could go with me, I mean when you're here.” he is about to reply but she cuts him “I know, Ray, I know. I would simply love to scream to the world how much I love you, how extraordinary you are...”

He grabs her hand and reverently brings it to his lips for a delicate peck “I'm sorry you can't share your happiness.”

“I have you, that's the most precious thing, Ray. I'm glad you can come on Friday night, it's wonderful.” 

 

She's standing next to her painting, happily chatting with visitors who stop by it. She sees Dembe walking around but he is alone.

“Good evening, Laura.”

“Hi, Dembe. Is everything alright? Where's Raymond?”

“He is in the car, I need to check if the room is secured.” He explains.

She's relieved “Okay. Of course! I got worried for a minute. Is it?”

“Yes.” He looks carefully at her frame painting “I love how you create light on your painting, it's a wonderful piece.”

“Thank you,” she smiles warmly “I'm glad you like it.”

He enters the gallery five minutes later, dressed casually in dark jeans, a polo shirt and one of his suit's jacket. He looks at each painting, taking his time, grabbing a glass of champagne. 

“Good evening, Miss.” He offers her one of his irresistible smiles.

“Good evening, Sir.”

“I'm sure you're having a successful night.”

“I am, indeed. I received many insightful comments and interesting questions as well as compliments. And my painting has been bought by a lovely couple about an hour ago.”

He can see in her eyes how joyful she is by her first sell. “Wonderful. I'm proud of you, Laura. It is a tremendous painting.” 

“You being here makes it even more special.”

“Is there something special you would like to do after?”

“You.” She whispers loud enough for just him to hear.

“My, my, what a splendid idea.”

 

He is waiting for her, laying on the bed and totally naked, to get out of the bathroom. She gets out five minutes later, with no clothes on. She wants to ask something that's been on her mind and fantasies for some time now. 

“May I ask you to do something, Ray?”

“You know you can. What is it?”

“Could you touch yourself for a while... I want to watch you.”

“Absolutely. Any position in mind?”

“Sits up, please.”

He does as she asked, he puts his strong hand around his member and starts to slowly stroke himself, his eyes never shifting away from her. He carefully watches her reactions. He noticed her having a quick look at him while he briefly caressed himself before penetrating her. 

She is so captivated by the sight of him. Her mouth is slightly open, her breathing quickening, a rush of excitement coursing through her body.

“God, you're so damn gorgeous and fascinating, Raymond.” she takes a few steps and gets on the bed, he spreads his legs a bit more “don't stop...” she whispers.

She drops sensual kisses on his neck and chest and she caresses his thigh with the tip of her fingers, making him shiver. She uses her tongue to toy with his hard nipples, before making her way to his lower region, her cheek laying on his muscular thigh and she begins to rub his balls.

He tilts his head, watching her intensely, just as fascinated as she was a moment ago. “Oh, Laura...” he moans, “you are a vision to behold.” 

“Would you like to see me as well?” 

“Yes, I would love to.”

She gets on all fours, exposing herself to him. Some women he had been with weren't as confident about their bodies as she is and he loves it. 

One of her hand is sliding over her wet folds, alternating between circling her bundle of nerves and pumping two of her fingers in and out of her hot channel. 

He kneels behind her, bending down to give her dozen of long, sensual licks from her clitoris to her tighter hole. 

“Raymond... I've never...” 

“It's all right, I'm just touching it with my tongue, nothing more.” He reassures her. While massaging her lower back.

“I wouldn't mind trying that way with you, just not now.” She looks over her shoulder to see him nod and smile.

“Every part of you is beautiful, do you know that? You're so exposed to me like that, and you are superb, Laura.”

“Thank you.” She is waiting for his touch but nothing is happening. “Ray, what you're doing?”

“I'm admiring you...”

She feels his index and forefinger gliding over her spine “you're always making me feel so... so important.”

“Because you are.” His chest comes in contact with her back and he is placing his hard length at her entrance.

With a quick movement, she impales herself on him, making sure she's taking all of him. His hot breath on her ear as he lets out a sigh of delight. He then puts his strong hands on her hips and begins to thrust in and out of her. Occasionally he is letting his hands run across her front, fondling her breast and tease her hard nipples.

“Harder... Raymond...”

He chuckles “Already?”

“Fuck yeah, I love foreplay and tender moments, you know it, but I had enough teasing right now, I need to come...”

“Same here...”

He loops his arm around her middle and scoots closer, he accelerates his movements, feeling her clenching harder and harder around him. She turns her head and puts her hand behind his head, bringing her mouth to his, kissing him soundly. She eagerly moves with him, meeting his thrusts until she gasps, coming hard, he groans and throws his head back as he reaches his orgasm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope it will be a good one for you :D
> 
> I can't remember if Ezra is still in prison in canon? Well, in my AU, he's not :)

It's Saturday night and Laura is in her bar with some people from her art class. She sitting next to Alex. He is a good artist but she never like him, the way he treats women appalls her. 

“Laura, I'm glad you're going out with us now! What made you change your mind?”

“I was just too busy before.” She tells him before taking the last sip of her mojito.

He brings his chair even closer to hers, “maybe we could go out just the two of us? How about another drink at my place?” 

He puts his hand on her thigh, she quickly grabs it and pushes it away from her leg.

“Look, Alex, I'm not looking for a relationship.”

“Come on, I'm sure you're the kind of girl that doesn't mind having a good fuck without being in a relationship!” He declares with a smug grin.

She feels like he knows what she was doing before she got into her relationship with Raymond. “I said no.” She gets up and says goodbye to her friends. 

He grabs her arm forcefully “I can pay you!”

She notices Ezra looking at them and getting up quickly, but taking him by surprise, she kicks the guy hard in his stomach and then his crotch with her knee. Then she gets out and climbs into the car Ezra is driving. 

“Are you okay, Miss?” He asks politely as he's starting the engine.

She puts on her seatbelt. “Yes.” 

“Those were some nice kicks.”

“Thanks. Dembe has been teaching me some self-defense moves.”

“I didn't hear what he said to you but nevertheless, I have to tell Mister Reddington.”

“I know. I'll tell him what's missing.”

He looks at the rear-mirror “He is following us. No, don't turn around. I can lose him. Does he know where you live?”

“He knows in which neighborhood, but not my address.”

After ten minutes, he is not behind them anymore and Ezra makes sure she goes inside her apartment safely. In that moment, she's glad to know two security men are just next to her apartment. He told her he would call Raymond first, so she waits for him to ring her. 

She takes off her shoes and takes a quick shower before grabbing a bag of exquisite pistachios Raymond brought her from Italy. 

Her phone rings five minutes later “Hi.”

“Hello, Laura. Did that bastard hurt you?” She hears the venom in his voice.

“No, he didn't grab me too hard...” She hears him sigh “Ray, I... I think he knows that I was a prostitute. He said that I don't seem like the kind of girl who needs to be in relationship to have sex, that he could pay me.”

“How could he know?”

“I have no idea. I was careful to not pick men to close to the art school.” She informs him.

“If he bothers you again, I'll pay him a little visit.”

“How are your meetings going?”

“Laura...”

“Ray, I said I'm fine.”

“Ezra told me you made him fall on the ground.”

“I did. I'll have to thank Dembe.”

“As do I. I'm proud of you, my love.”

“Are you coming back soon?” She asks, hoping that he would say yes.

“I should be back before Monday night. What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“I don't know.”

“It should be sunny, you could go to the park.”

“Yeah...” She hears people chatting in a foreign language “Can you tell me where you are?”

“In Minsk. And I hate to cut our call short, but I have to go back to the meeting.”

“It's alright, be careful.”

“I will. Good night, my love.”

“Have a nice day, Ray, I love you.”

 

She gets inside the bathtub and rest comfortably against his chest and takes his hands, interlacing their fingers on her lower belly “You seem to enjoy this safe house.”

“I do. It's very cozy despite its large size, it's quite luxurious as well, but I feel comfortable.”

“Good. I know that part isn't always easy for you.”

“And the king-sized bed, oh my god, best mattress I've ever tried! I can't wait to lay down with you, my king.”

“Hmm, same here, my queen, same here.”

“Oh, the couple who bought my painting sent me a picture of it in their living room, I'll show it to you when we get out.”

He kisses her temple, she lifts his hand, bringing it to her lips, placing a loving peck on its back then his palm. She places it above her heart. “Are you okay, Ray?”

“I am, with you in my arms.” He says against her ear, before brushing his lips against a sensitive spot behind her earlobe. 

“You know, I don't mind if you want or need to talk about your... work.”

“My meetings didn't go where I wanted them to go. I lost time and money, especially precious time away from you. But like I told you when we got together, the less you know, the better.”

 

She grabs her phone and notices she has four new texts and she immediately knows from who they are.

“Is there something wrong, my love?”

She sighs, not wanting to lie to him “He keeps calling and texting me.”

“Why can't some people understand the word no, I wonder.”

“Me too.”

“Is he staying polite?”

“No, not really.” She sees him approach and she knows what he would like to do “You shouldn't read them.”

“If you don't want me to, I won't.” He cups and strokes her cheek “Would you like to watch a movie?”

She nods happily “It would be a shame to not use this media room! It looks like a mini theater. Oh, here is the picture!”

He takes her phone and looks at the screen “It fits very well above this fireplace.”

“I think so, too. They want to stay in contact. I'll tell them when I expose my work again.”

“I have no doubt you'll be quite successful.”

“Thank you for always being supportive.” 

He puts his arms around her waist, “Always and no need to thank me. I say it because I really do see and admire your talent.” He smiles at her, that smile that makes her shiver in delight. “Let's go! Did you see the popcorn machine?” He asks, with a huge grin on his face before taking her hand and guiding her to the media room.

She loves how boyish and adorable he can be.

“You've never watched Lost in Translation?” 

He shakes his head “Never.”

“Would mind watching it?”

“Not at all.” He takes place in one of the comfortable seats, grabbing his popcorn, starting to eat.

She sits down next to him, opening her can of soda “It's one of my favorite movies. I hope you're going to enjoy it.” 

 

He is drinking some water after their torrid lovemaking while she's in the bathroom. He hears her cell phone vibrating several times. She comes back to bed in her naked glory, she grabs her phone and turns it off.

She gets under the sheets, pressing her still heated body against his own. “What is it, Ray?”

“Are you going to see him tomorrow?”

“Yes. But there are only two more weeks before the end of the class. Please, don't let him ruin our reunion. We had a fantastic evening so far.”

“Yes, we had. But you know all you have to do is ask.”

She gets what he means “I know.” She notices the sudden sadness in his eyes “Hey...” she strokes his cheek. “Tell me the story, it's clear there is one.”

“I mention to you once a woman who loved me...”

“Yes, I remember.”

“She was forced to marry a violent psychopath, but we kept seeing each other in secret. I noticed marks on her, proofs that he was abusing her. I offered her protection but she didn't take it. One evening, we were supposed to meet at our usual restaurant. But she was late...” He takes a deep breath and she witnesses the tears menacing to fall on the corners of his eyes, “she called me, she was crying, telling me that he found out about us. I went to our apartment but I... It was too late. She was on the floor, unconscious. I killed him when he approached us. Josephine is still in Paris, spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair She can't talk anymore. She completely catatonic.”

“Oh Ray, that's terrible. I'm sorry.”

“Promise me that if you have a bad feeling about him, you'll let me know.”

“I promise.”

 

After she has talked to Alex the next day, he keeps harassing her. She doesn't want Raymond to be involved directly, but it's clear from his behavior that this idiot will not stop. She could go to the police, but she doesn't wish to look back at what she did and explain it all to police offers who probably won't do much to help her. 

“I thought maybe you could do a background check, find something I could use against him?” She proposes.

“Or I could pay him a visit.”

“I already told you no, Raymond.” she snaps. 

“I see what I can find.” He says softly. 

“Thank you.” He gets up and puts their plates into the dishwasher. She gets up and hugs him from behind, “I apologize, it's just... I'm frustrated by this stupid situation. If he tells, things could get difficult for, professionally.”

He caresses her hands and turns into her embrace “It's going to be okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos :D
> 
> I hope you'll like this new chapter.

Ezra walks to Red's Mercedes, opens the door and gets in quickly, a large brown envelope in his hand. 

“Hello Ezra, did you find something on him?”

“Yes. I think you're going to like what I discovered.” He says, handing him some photographs.

“Ah, so our boy produces and sells cannabis...” He declares as is looks at the pictures.

“And ecstasy, too. Mostly to younger people. And he is pretty reckless, I filmed our transaction and some others as well,” He gives Red a small memory card “I know where he keeps his products.”

“Good job, thank you.” 

“You're welcome, Mr. Reddington.” He says before exiting the car.

 

She's eating her lunch while taking a look at the pictures and videos of Alex “do you think it's going to be enough?”

“I think so, the boy is eager to become a famous artist, look at how enraged he was that his painting didn't get choose. He does his little business to make money. I can easily get some minors to denounce him to the police so, I think he will cease bothering you. If you don't feel like doing this, I can pretend I'm a PI and scare him a little, I don't think violence will be necessary. You are a good person and...”

“I'll do it. But I wouldn't mind you staying around.” 

“I'll be there.” 

 

She set the meeting in a street near Alex's place where he keeps his illegal business but he didn't seem weary, quite the contrary he is his loathsome self, as usual.

“Hi, Miss hooker? Changed your mind, huh?” 

He stands in her personal space and Red is already ready to intervene but Dembe puts a hand on his shoulder “She says she would make the signal if she wants you or us to help her.”

“Actually, I want to buy some marijuana, maybe some ecstasies, too. Are maybe you only accept money from minors.” She says quite loudly.

He arrogant smile disappears from his face “What the are you talking about?”

From her pocket, she draws out a USB flash drive “I have proofs. Photos, videos... Don't bother to steal it, I have plenty of copies.”

“How the fuck did you get that?!” He barks angrily. 

“You leave me alone and never talk about me or else, this will send to the police. Am I clear enough?”

He clenches his fists and for a second she wonders if he's going to try to attack her but he takes a step back “Fine. You're not that interesting anyway.”

 

They are preparing dinner when they hear a knock on the door. Laura puts down the knife and goes check the door.

It's Liz with Agnes.

“Is Reddington here?”

“Yes, come on in, it's cold outside.” she closes the door and calls him “Ray, Elizabeth is here.”

“I'll be there in a short moment.” He answers from the kitchen.

“Okay!” She looks at Agnes, smiling “Your daughter is very beautiful.”

She simply nods, looking around her. Red joins them, making an adorable face when he sees Agnes but he notices Elizabeth's expression and knows she's not feeling well right now. 

“Lizzy, what is it?”

“Can we talk? In private?” She says, looking at Laura. 

Before he can open his mouth, Laura says “I'm going to help Dembe.”

“Thank you. Don't let him eat all the cookie dough, he loves doing that.”

She chuckles “I won't.”

“Tom and I... We had a fight. He left and I...”

“It's alright, Lizzy, you can stay here for the night.” He gently squeezes her arm. “Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“Dinner will be ready soon.” He looks at Agnes “May I?”

“Yeah.” She gets up from the couch and hands her daughter to Red, who is sitting in the armchair. Agnes happily squeals at him. 

Dembe and Laura walk into the living room ten minutes later, “Good evening, Elizabeth.”

“Hi, Dembe.” She smiles briefly. 

“Laura, would you mind adding a plate on the table? Elizabeth will be joining us.”

“Sure, no problem.” 

He gets up and puts Agnes in Liz's arms “I'll be right back.”

He follows Laura in the kitchen and checks the cookies in the oven “you did a good job protecting those.”

“Indeed.” she smiles at him, before encircling her arms around his body “you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Is she?”

“She had a fight with him. I prefer them to stay here than at an insecure motel.”

“I don't mind, Ray. I just don't want you to get hurt.”

“I know. Another thing. Sometimes, she has a hard time dealing with...”

“Her not having your complete attention?”

“Yes.”

“I noticed. Her tone and the way she doesn't want to look at me helped me guess. It's a strange thing. How she wanted to get away from you and yet, still being jealous...”

“You don't know me. You can't imagine what I went through.” Liz says, interrupting her.

Walking to stand in front of Liz, she replies, using the same icy tone. “Do you know what Raymond went through when you betrayed him?” 

“He knows why I did it.”

“That doesn't mean it hurt less.”

“Ladies...”

“It doesn't concern you.”

“Hell it does, Elizabeth! I was there. I witnessed a part of the man I love dying. Even after what you did, he traded himself to Kirk to save you. Do you have any idea how much this man loves you? ”

Laura gets the plates and leaves the kitchen.

“You know I did it to protect Agnes. And it was your choice to go to Kirk. Why do you let her talked to me like that?”

“Because I don't tell her what to say or do. Just... Let's go eat, okay?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Let me show you your room.” Laura says to Liz. 

“The meal was very good, thank you, Reddington.” She says as she picks up the portable crib and Agnes in the other arm.  
“You're welcome, Lizzy.” He gently caresses Agnes' cheek “Good night, precious girl.”

Once the two women are in the bedroom, Liz is preparing her daughter's bed for the night.

“About earlier... I've known Raymond for several months now and there is always a certain amount of pain and guilt in him, an important amount actually. And there always will be, because of his past, because of what he does. But I've never seen him as broken as he was when he came back to me a month after your... death. Did you know he needed to go to an opium den, just to get some sleep? Did you know that without Agnes or me he would have thought of killing himself? A part of him died. He told me he doubts he will ever be the man he was before. He knows you hate his security measures. But look what happened when you weren't under his protection.” She sighs “I'm sure you did what you thought was best for her. And what is done is done, but never think that even if he was a bit cold toward you, Raymond doesn't love you, he would still do anything for you like he did with Kirk. All he is doing and not saying to you is for your protection. He is a man who can still feel pain. He is capable of enjoying good times to the fullest but his pain? It will always weight on him. He wants your happiness and I want his. And us fighting around him is not good for this purpose.”

Liz stays silent for a moment before replying, “you really are in love with him.”

She frowns, “of course, I am. He is... the most amazing man... I don't even have the right words to do him justice.”

“But he's also a criminal.”

“He is not perfect. He is capable of doing things... I don't approve of. But I'm in love with him. He warned me over and over again... And I didn't plan all of this. It just happened. And I'm glad it did. I've never been loved like he loves me. It's... so intense and thrilling... Stop me if I say too much for your ears, you're the only person I can talk to about him so...”

“It's alright. I won't deny that he is a very interesting man.”

“He loves Agnes.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“You have to decide if you want him in your life or not. Because I'm not sure he could handle another betrayal from you. You two really need to be more honest with each other.”

She nods “You can call me Liz.”

“I will. I prepared some towels, one of my clean pajamas as well as a toothbrush in the bathroom.”

“Thank you.”

“Good night, Liz.”

“Good night, Laura.”

 

She joins Red, who is sitting on the couch, the two top buttons of his shirt undone, drinking his Scotch. “There you are. You stayed upstairs longer than I thought you would.”

“We talked.”

“And?” He asks, curious.

“I think we'll be more at ease with each other now.”

“That's good.”

She snuggles against his warm and comfortable body. She opens the rest of the buttons of his shirt. She slides her hand under his undershirt and strokes his skin. He puts down his glass on the ground and lovingly cups and caresses her cheek before putting his lips on hers for a slow, meaningful kiss. A caress to the soul of the other.

“I'm so glad you gave us a chance, Ray.” 

“Me too. Are you happy, truly?”

“Deeply.” She says, her smile reaching her eyes.

“You fill me with joy.” He takes one of her hands in his and places it above his heart, before kissing her once more. “With warmth.” Another kiss “with passion.” Kiss “with hope.” Kiss. She can feel his heart beating faster “I'm incredibly lucky to have you.”

“I wouldn't want anybody else.” She whispers breathlessly against his soft lips.

She starts grinding against the growing bulge in his pants “Let's go to the bedroom...”

 

She pushes the door shut with her foot as they kiss passionately. Clothes falling on the floor. He carefully pushes her against the door, devouring the sight of her with his burning gaze.

“I want you, Ray...” She says huskily as she strokes his hard length.

He sucks on her earlobe before planting his gaze into hers.

“Show me.”

She plunges two of her fingers into her channel and then puts them in front of his face, without taking his eyes away from hers, he avidly sucks them into his mouth.

“Exquisite, as always...”

Laura turns around, facing the door. He takes her hands in his, placing them next to her face as he slams into her hot and damp readiness. 

They both cry out as they melt into one. He licks her neck and one of his hand slides in front of her body, rubbing her bundle of nerves fiercely. She grabs the back of his head, pressing his mouth harder against her heated skin.

He feels her intern muscles begin to clench around him, they are both panting heavily “Oh, Laura! I love how tight you're getting... around me... like you're never letting me go... So close, aren't you?”

“I will.... never let you go... I love you... I love you, Raymond... Make me come! I need to come!” She urges him, moving her hips, meeting his deep and erratic thrusts.

He gets closer to her, his chest totally glued to her back and he rubs her faster. He makes a primal growl before feeling her shaking against and around him. He pounds into her a few more times before exploding inside her, grunting and pushing her harder against the wall. She moans in delight as she feels his heated jets erupting deep inside her.

“You were phenomenal, Laura.”

“You were, too. You are so...” She just roars and they both laugh before kissing some more and going to their private bathroom for a steamy shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours later, she is sleeping peacefully and like it's often the case, he is still awake. He has a phone call to make to the other side of the globe in an hour. He quietly gets up and leaves the bedroom. 

After eating a few cookies in the kitchen, he wants to pick up a book and read for a moment but he notices light under Liz's bedroom door. He wants to let her some space, but she did come to him after all, maybe he should check on her. 

He softly knocks on the door “Lizzy?”

“Yeah?”

“May I come in? Or do you wish to be...”

She quickly opens the door and he offers her a small, comforting smile, “come in.”

He steps inside the room and she closes the door behind him. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, thank you.” He notices that Agnes is still very awake “She refuses to fall asleep, she must eat in only an hour and a half...”

“She must feel that you're upset.” He says, brushing his thumb against Agnes' soft cheek.

She is ready to snap at him but then her features relax a bit, knowing he only wants to help her, he isn't accusing her of anything, “yeah, it must be that. I... Can we sit down?”

They both sit down at the end of the bed, “we are changing safe house tomorrow night, but you know you can stay wherever I go.”

She nods “Did you really go to an opium den?”

He bows his head “Yeah.”

They both know they must have that talk they have been avoiding for weeks now. 

“It must sound hypocrite but what I said before they put me asleep, I meant it, I needed you to know it. I do love you, Raymond. We have a complex relationship, but when we were on the run I've seen so many facets of your personality, we got even closer, we had some good laughs.”

“We did.” He replies, his voice thick with emotion.

“I could only think about my baby girl. I was... terrified something might happen to her. I never did it to hurt you.” She puts her hand over his on the mattress, “I want our friendship back.”

“You think of me as a friend?”

“My friend, my rock. Do you think we could rebuild our relationship?” He squeezes her hand and nods. She puts her head on his shoulder “Tom wants to go away, that's why we've been fighting. I... I want to stay and be a consultant until I can be an FBI agent again. What I did doesn't mean I hate the task force... I don't know if Samar will ever like me again.”

“She was really hurt.”

“I know.”

He gently caresses her hair “Give Samar some time.”

“Are _we_ going to be okay?”

“Yes, Lizzy, we are going to be okay.” 

 

He is preparing the breakfast while thinking about what happened last night. He doesn't regret his decision to have knocked on her door, they needed to discuss their feelings. He hopes Tom won't cause her more trouble, he doesn't and will never trust him. He still wishes that she could see that he isn't good for her and Agnes. 

He feels two arms encircling him “Mornin', my king.”

“Good morning, my queen.” He shifts into her embrace “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh yes, I did.” Her smile tells him a lot about how happy and satisfied she is.

It seems very cliché, but he adores how she wears his shirt, every morning. He puts his lips on hers as he lifts her up on the kitchen counter behind her. He stands between her spread legs, reverently kissing her neck, her nose and her cheeks. 

“Ray... You didn't tell me last night. How was your discussion with Liz?”

He momentarily ceases to press his warm kisses on her skin to answer her question. “It went... very well, actually. Thank you for talking to her, I think it really helped us.”

“Good.”

He tilts his head, resuming his loving pecks on her neck until they hear Liz.

“Good morning.” She greets them with her daughter resting peacefully in her arms.

“Hey, morning Liz, did you get some sleep?”

“I did, thank you, Laura.” She shifts her gaze to Red, a small smile forming on her lips “Hi, Raymond.”

“Hello, Lizzy. Breakfast is going to be ready very soon. Hello, Agnes.” He carefully brushes his thumb on her tiny hand “May I hold her?”

“Don't you want to eat?”

“I already did.”

She puts her in his arms gently and looks back and forth between him and Agnes, she can see how much he loves her. She sits down next to Laura, feeling hopeful for her friendship with Red.

 

About an hour later, Red puts on his tie and vest. She observes Laura watching him with great attention, she will ask her some of the questions popping into her mind right now.

“Ladies, I have to go now. Laura, did I give you the address of the next safe house?”

She nods and gets up from the couch to hug him. “You did, Ray.”

He puts his arms around her, kissing her lovingly “I'll be back tomorrow, late in the afternoon probably.”

“Okay, be careful.”

“Always.”

She reluctantly ends their embrace. He puts on his hat and jacket after saying goodbye to Liz and Agnes. 

 

“How do you deal with his trips?”

Laura puts down her mug on the coffee table before looking back at Liz “I use this time to work. I... It's not easy, knowing that he could never come back or be hurt badly. But at the same times, when he does come back safe and sound it's always an incredible reunion. I'm more like him now, in the way that I live some moments to the fullest. I guess men and women who have a partner doing more dangerous jobs must feel like that. But I knew it would be like this. He is Raymond to me but he is also the Concierge of Crime. He told me you know, how you saved his life when he was about to get executed and also when you were on the run.” She puts her hand on Liz's arm in a friendly way. “Thank you, Liz.”

“I will always try to save him if he needs help. Even if he always tells me not to.”

“Yes, that sounds like him...”


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later.

It's around nine pm when her phone rings, she frowns as she looks down at her phone's screen. “What is it, Laura?”

“It's my mother...” She immediately has a bad feeling about this, “Mom?”

_“Hi, darling, h-how are y-you?”_

“Mom, what is it?” Red puts down his fork, wipes his mouth with a napkin and tries to hear the voice of Laura's mother, Laura notices and puts her on speaker.

_“It's l-late... isn't it?”_

“She seems to be in shock.” Red points out.

“Yeah. Mom, where are you? Are you hurt?”

_“There's blood but I... I don't... In a p-park. H-He will not find me here, right, d-darling?”_

Her husband, she's talking about her abusive husband. Red gets up to get a pen and paper and slides it across the table, “Write down the number of her phone, I can have her position located.”

“Mom? Mom?! I can hear her mumbling something, but she doesn't... I... God, what if she's...”

“Laura, the number.” He says firmly for her to focus, then uses a more gentle tone. “We can take my jet, but I need the number first.”

She nods and writes it on the blank piece of paper. They both put on their shoes before exiting her apartment, 

Red contacts Dembe, telling him to join them at the airport, after this, he calls Edward to get the jet ready. Laura tries to reassure her sobbing mother, hoping that she's hearing her and that she has enough battery until they can find her.

 

Inside her car, Red squeezes her hand before turning on the engine.

“We are going to find her, sweetheart. All right?”

“O-Okay.”

Inside the jet, while Dembe is being informed of the situation Laura gets agitated and stands up abruptly, her hands on her head, gripping her hair in frustration and fear.

“Make sure the car is ready when we arrive, please.” Red whispers to Dembe.

“I will, Raymond.”

He walks until he reaches her, putting his arms around her waist and brings his lips close to her ear. “Her position has been sent to me, Laura. I already have called an ambulance, they'll be by her side in ten minutes. They work for me. I told them to wait with her until your arrival.” He announces calmly, trying to ease her worries.

“I told her to come with me to DC, I... I should have gone to the police... She didn't want to leave him! And then she-she has guessed what I was doing, this didn't help...and... God...”

“Shh, it's going to be okay, Laura.” He kisses her temple several times. 

He sits on one of the comfortable seats and she offers no resistance when he guides her to stay on his lap. After a moment, she loops her arms around his neck as he gently strokes her back. She relaxes into his protective, supporting and loving embrace. 

“How long till we land in New York?”

“We've been in the air for around thirty minutes, so maybe forty minutes remain. Do you wish to stay in New York or we should bring her back with us to Washington?”

“I... I'm not sure, yet.”

“I'll have a safe house ready then, just in case.”

“Yeah. Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me, my love.” He presses a delicate kiss on her forehead. 

“I will have to explain to her who you are...”

“I'm sorry but you can't do this, Laura.”

She lifts her head and frowns. “She's my mother, she won't tell.”

“She must not learn who I am. It would be dangerous.”

“Dangerous to whom? To you and your empire!?” She snaps and gets on her feet, moving to another seat.

He understands that she's under stress right now, “I'm Kenneth Roberts. A very rich art dealer.” He continues.

“I don't want to lie to her, Raymond.”

“It's for her protection, Laura.” 

She sighs and looks through the porthole next to her. She remains silent for the rest of the flight, her foot in constant motion, up and down. 

 

In the car, he receives a phone call from one of the members of the medical team who is taking care of Laura's mother. He gives Laura the phone so she can speak to the doctor. 

“She has several bad bruises on her stomach, face and arms, a bleeding nose and a cracked rib. Her life is not in danger but she's severely shocked.” She tells Red in a shaky voice, handing him his phone. 

“We'll reach the destination very soon.” He makes a new tentative, reaching to hold her hand and this time, she doesn't pull away.  
“I... I know you only want to protect her, just like you want to protect me... But you have to understand that it's not easy for me.”

“There is another choice. You don't tell her about me.”

She shakes her head, squeezing his hand. “No. I won't hide my happiness, not to her.”

“Then, you will have to use the name I told you.”

 

Before she exits the car, he softly grabs her wrist. “I can leave you alone with your mother tonight or longer if you... need to think about what just happened.”

She sighs. “I love you, Raymond. Never doubt this.”

He offers her a small smile “So do I.”

“Stay in New York tonight, if you can... I would prefer to know that you're not too far away.”

“All right. Call me if you need anything.” He points at the ambulance. “They'll drive you to the safe house.”

“Thank you.” She leans closer and presses her lips against his for a lingering kiss, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

She gets out of the Mercedes and walks quickly toward the ambulance parking on the other side of the road. 

Red makes sure she gets in safely before telling Dembe to start driving.

 

“Mom?” She sits down next to her mother who is laying down. “Mom? It's me, Laura.” She says louder, with a voice thick with emotion.

Ann slowly opens her eyes, they are watery and a shade of pale red. “Laura...?” She whispers, searching for her daughter's hand. Laura squeezes her mother's hand, careful not to put too much pressure. “H-how did you get here?”

“I'm here, that's all that matter. There is a place where we can stay weeks without worrying about it. We can stay as long as we need to.”

“Maybe I should... see your father...”

“Mom, no. Please.” She pleads. “I can't let you do this again. He has hurt you for years, it's time to put an end to this. You should go to the police.”

“I don't think I have the strength...”

“I'll stay with you, I'll help you. Together, we'll be stronger.”

“Really? You'll stay?”

“Yes.”

 

Red and Dembe arrive at their destination ten minutes later. Red pours himself a large glass of scotch and heavily sits down on the couch. After taking a first sip, he takes off his tie and opens his vest. He exhales loudly, leaning his head back, looking at the ceiling. 

“I think you did the right thing, brother, giving her some time instead of arguing.” 

“I understand the situation is difficult for her, I hope we will find a way to resolve this delicate problem. I don't want to lose her.” He shakes his head before quickly finishing his drink. 

“I don't think you will.”


	12. Chapter 12

He wants to hear her voice, to make sure she's all right but he hesitates. He looks at Dembe who just came out from the bathroom.

“Should I call her?”

“I think a text would be a better choice. Tell her to call if she wants to.”

“Thank you, my friend. Sometimes, she makes me feels like she's my first love and I overthink everything.” He says shaking his head, chuckling. “It feels incredible.”

“I know she brings you happiness.”

“She does, she really does.”

“If you need me, I'll be in my room, I shall be reading for an hour or so.”

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

_Call me if you need anything or if you wish to talk. R_

 

“I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, honey.”

“There doctor gave me sleeping pills for the week to come, maybe you could take one later? Are you sure you don't want to eat something?”

“Don't think I can chew, my jaw hurts even when I'm talking for too long.”

“I'm sorry, I...”

“Don't apologize. I'm so, so glad that you are here. Is this the place of someone you know?”

“A friend of a friend, sort of.” She needs to change the subject. She opens the fridge, which if full. “Look, there is some vegetable soup in here, do you think you could have some while the painkillers are helping you with the pain?”

“I could try, but just a little. I... I'm not hungry.” She bows her head and starts to sob.

“Oh, mom...” She kneels by her mother's side and gently takes her hand before kissing her uninjured cheek. “I won't let you get hurt again. We'll get through this together.”

“I... I hurt you as well.”

“I'm okay, let's concentrate on you.”

“You're so beautiful, how long it has been since I last saw you?”

“Three years.”

They eat their soups in silence. After quickly cleaning the bowls, Laura's mother gets on the bed, with her daughter's help, in the largest bedroom. 

“I'll try to wash myself tomorrow.”

“I'll be there if you need help. Here.” She hands her the sleeping pill with a large glass of water. Ann takes the pill and her tired body rests against the mattress. “If you need me I'll be in the other bedroom, don't hesitate to call for me.”

“All right.”

“I hope you'll get some sleep.”

“I love you, Laura. Forgive me for not telling you this for years.”

“I love you, too, mom.”

 

She leaves her temporary bedroom's door ajar and grabs her travel bag to get her pajamas. Before going to the bathroom for a needed shower, she checks her phone and sees a message from Raymond. She sighs before putting the phone on the bed and starts to take off her clothes. She wants to hear his voice, she wants him to sooth her pain and worries with his deep, rich voice that she adores so much. 

As the hot jets of water fall on her body, she has taken her decision, she will not call him. She will send him a text to thank him for the house and wish him a good night, even though she knows he isn't going to sleep well, just like she won't. Her relationship with her mother hasn't been good for years and this terrible event was a chance to start a new and happier chapter. Things in her life are going well and she wants her mother to be here to see this and share her joys with her. 

She loves him so much, she will love him forever, but they need to find a way to deal with this delicate matter. 

 

He is lying on the king size bed but doesn't sleep, he hears his phone vibrating so he picks it up and see a new text from Laura.

_The house is great. I think we'll stay in NYC for the rest of the week. I'll call you tomorrow night, okay? L_

_I'm glad you're comfortable. You can stay as long as you need. I'm leaving for DC tomorrow night, so if you want to reach me after seven, call on the satellite phone._

_Noted. Be safe._

 

She is preparing breakfast when she hears her mother calling for her, she wipes her hands with the kitchen towel before going to the bedroom.

“Good morning, mom. How are you feeling?”

“My body is still aching but I'll survive.”

“Damn right you will! So how breakfast sounds to you?”

“If there is nothing too hard to chew on, it will be okay.”

“Good, can I help you get up?”

“I... Yes, please.” Laura helps her mother to sit on the bed and lets her adjust a moment. “I want to call him, telling him I'm never coming back.”

She shakes her head. “You don't have to do this. We can just go to the police.”

“No, he will follow me and never let me go. He can't know where I am right now.”

“Do you wish to stay here or come with me to Washington?”

“I don't want to intrude into your life.”

“You won't. You can stay at my place until you feel ready to get your own apartment. I know it's not New York, but...”

“I think I would like that. Thank you so much, honey. I know how badly I hurt you...”

“I know it wasn't easy for you to know what I was doing. I... I'm not doing this anymore. I finished art school and I've already sold one of my paintings and I have two meetings with galleries soon.”

“I can't wait to see your creations.”

 

It's around two p.m when her mother decides to take a nap in her room, Laura grabs her phone right away to call Raymond. She doesn't want to wait until tonight. 

“Ray?”

“Laura, how good it is to hear your voice. Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I just... I wanted to call you now. Are you busy?”

“I'm not. How is your mother?”

“She's resting. She refuses to go to the police but she accepted to never go back with him and stay in Washington with me. At my place at first, then she will move out when she's ready.”

“That's good.”

“Yes. So... I thought about our problem... We can tell her that you are an asset working with the FBI and you can't talk about it because it's classified information. I'll simply tell her you're Ray, the man I love.”

“What if she recognizes me? My face was on the news while I was on the run with Elizabeth.”

“She wasn't in the States last summer. We have family in Spain and I know for sure they went there.”

He remains silent for a moment. “All right.”

“Do you have other meetings during the rest of the week?”

“I'm going to Mexico and Cuba. Nothing on Sunday.”

“I would like to go back home on Sunday.”

“Fine, I'll make sure the jet is ready.”

“Ok. I haven't told her yet, that I'm in a relationship.”

“Take the time you need. I understand you have to reconnect with your mother.”

“I miss you, Ray. I know it hasn't been long but...”

“I miss you as well, sweetheart. I always do when we're apart. Do you wish to talk about the situation with your parents?”

“What is there to say? I knew it would happen one day... I'm relieved she won't go back, I hope it's a definitive decision.”

“Let's hope so...”

“How about dinner with us on Sunday evening?”

“Are you really sure about this?”

“I am.”

He can tell by her tone that she is determined. “I'll bring a bottle of wine and I'll cook.”

“Perfect.”

“My God, it's been forever since I met the mother of one of my...” he chuckles, “girlfriends.”

“Yeah, well, be your charming self! It will go smoothly, I'm sure.”

“I know it isn't a problem for us, but you should tell her I'm older than you beforehand.”

“I will.”

“She's going to ask how we met. Are you comfortable enough about me telling her?”

“Yeah. You will find the right words, won't you?”

“I should be able to. Even if it gets a bit awkward, I will keep talking and tell her a delightful story of mine!”

“I trust you will, Ray!” She laughs. “I need to sleep.”

“Yes. I wish you a peaceful night. Don't worry about him getting to your mother, I have eyes on him.”

“Thank you. I hope you'll get some rest, too.”


End file.
